Un couple heureux
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 44] ... Ils sont le premier couple d’homme a devenir papa naturellement... L’arrivé de leur bébé est enfin arrivé... [séquelle de Baby Shower]... YAOI...


Titre : **Un couple heureux **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS et séquelle… Et oui… Et toujours des situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 44) …

_Bêta, Noan :_

_C'est trop KAWAI !!!!!_

_J'adore vraiment, c'est tout doux et tout tendre !!!_

_Merci pour cette séquelle !_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 20 et 21 février 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 27 février 2007 à 10h47 (Désolé j'ai passée une nuit blanche et j'ai pas plus dormit sur le matin… Snif…)_

Aller une petite séquelle de " **Baby Shower **" le petit OS numéro 39 du mardi 23 janvier 2007, quand pensez-vous ?  
Certains me l'ont demandée et j'en avais envie aussi. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu " **Baby Shower **" je vous conseille juste de le faire avant de lire cette séquelle. Sinon ce n'est pas non plus capital celle-ci peut être comprise sans pour autant avoir lu le précédent One-Short.  
Je n'ai pas eu de mal à écrire cette séquelle c'est venu tout seul, on se demande pourquoi !  
Et non je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre ce qui va se passer, sauf pour la césarienne.  
La vie est trop injuste.  
Par contre j'ai fait comme Duo une fixation sur les cheveux, pour les même raisons. _( Moi aussi, je désespérais que mon fils en ait !! … Noan) _  
Je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
Catirella

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

◈

◇ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction . **◇

◈

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS de mardi dernier " **Un Duo gripper c'est pas le pied !** " :

**caro06** … Ravie que celui-ci t'ait plus aussi… Je te remercie pour ta review et Kisu, Catirella

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 43 de mardi dernier et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **lisou52** - **mini pouce06** - **Siashini** - **caro06** - **kela** - **cristalsky** - **Dame Emma** - **jenny** – **maNatsu** (**Natsu**) - **Yami Sheina** - **haevenly** - **mylène** - **Choupette** - **zashikiwarashi** - **nagoyaka** - **littledidi11** - **L'ange gardien** - **jess** et **Nathydemon**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Un couple heureux **

**

* * *

**

Je suis comblé comme tout homme qui vient de devenir père.

Je regarde ma fille qui est née, il y a quelques instants à travers la grand baie vitrée et je trouve déjà qu'elle est la plus belle. Elle te ressemble tellement. Je t'aime mon ange et ce petite être vivant que tu as porté en toi presque 9 mois et le fruit de notre amour.

Quatre et derrière moi à gagatter sous l'œil vert de Trowa. Ton petit frère sera sûrement le suivant de ta famille à faire de ta mère une manie à nouveau. Ta mère et la mienne, n'en parlons pas. Diane toute de rose vêtue par les puéricultrices comme toutes les petites filles nées fait déjà leur bonheur. Nos pères ont préféré rester en retrait. Et Wufei a choisi la même stratégie. Hilde saute dans tous les sens. Elle aurait pu être ta sœur de sang tellement on dirait toi au féminin.

Ne pas te parler de cela d'ailleurs si je tiens à ne pas dormir sur le canapé les semaines à venir.

J'ai hâte de la prendre dans mes bras, elle est tellement petite et a l'air si fragile.

Duo, grâce à toi beaucoup d'hommes vont pouvoir donner la vie, ce que tu viens de réaliser en donnant naissance à notre bébé tant attendu n'a pas de prix pour l'avenir.

-

« Monsieur Yuy-Maxwell votre époux vient d'être remonté dans sa chambre vous pouvez aller le voir. »

« Merci et notre fille ? »

L'infirmière lui sourit.

« Je vous l'apporterais dans un petit quart d'heure lorsque votre époux sera bien réveillé. »

Heero soupira de bien être et lui fit un sourire comme il en faisait que très rarement tellement il était heureux.

« Merci à vous. »

Heero prit congé de suite et alla d'un pas rapide vers la chambre 12 où son ange se trouvait. Arrivé devant la porte Heero ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup avant d'entrer.

Heero pénétra et tomba de suite sur deux yeux améthyste qui le fixaient en se mordant la lèvre.

« Ooh tu es seul. »

Heero sourit.

« Hn… Ta fille ne va pas tarder. »

Le visage pâle et fatigué de Duo du à l'anesthésie générale pour la césarienne irradiait de bonheur et Duo ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« Une petite fille, nous avons eu une petite fille, je suis tellement heureux. Elle est belle ? »

Heero qui maintenant se trouvait au chevet de son époux, l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres en lui caressant la joue.

« Aussi belle que sa maman. »

« Heechan c'est pas gentil, aussi belle que moi ? Et ses yeux ? »

« Je ne les ai pas vu, elle est le portrait craché de toi mon ange elle dort déjà à poing fermé. »

Duo pouffa de rire, mais grimaça de suite.

« Ne me fais pas rire, ça fait mal. »

« Gomen… Ils sont tous collés à la vitre, les autres pères ont bien du mal à approcher pour voir leur enfant. Quatre est parti au pays de la layette. »

« Trowa se fera un plaisir de faire ce voyage avec lui, il adore les enfants. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu as été très courageux mon amour, je suis heureux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé j'ai eu très peur. »

« Je sais, j'ai bien lu celle-ci sur ton visage même si tu faisais tout pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas. »

« J'ai eu peur de te perdre. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je suis là. Fatigué certes et j'ai mal pour la césarienne, mais je ne regrette pas tout cela. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, de ne pas avoir pu la prendre dans mes bras après sa venue au monde. Mais je savais que j'avais une chance sur deux. »

« Je suis désolé mon ange. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien c'est mon sang qui n'a pas été d'accord, tu as pensé à prendre… »

« Duo j'ai mon portable et la carte est vierge. »

Duo soupira de soulagement, leur fille allait être mitraillée et filmée au possible. D'un coup, Duo se souvint d'un élément des plus importants.

« Tu ne t'es pas trompé en donnant les prénoms ? »

Heero lui sourit. Duo avait pris un air très sérieux.

« Non. Diane Heerina. »

Duo soupira une nouvelle fois de soulagement et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur un berceau en plexiglas sur roulette.

Les joues de Duo devinrent toutes rouges d'un coup et Heero l'aida à se redresser immédiatement.

« Diane voici ton autre papa. Monsieur Yuy-Maxwell votre magnifique petite fille aux yeux améthyste pour le moment. »

Duo ne put retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes et Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux. L'infirmière prit la petite Diane dans ses bras et la plaça dans ceux de Duo qui n'attendait que ce moment depuis qu'il était arrivé aux urgences de l'hôpital où il a été suivi tout le long de sa grossesse.

L'arrivé de bébé Yuy-Maxwell était des plus attendus et des plus préparés. Même la chambre seule où Duo se trouvait, n'était plus occupé depuis 15 jours. Cette chambre était la plus près du bureau des infirmières en cas de problème.

Diane étant une première mondiale et durant son court séjour à l'hôpital, elle serait des plus surveillées et des plus protégées aussi.

Duo et Heero savaient que sa photo allait faire le tour du monde d'ici 48 heures, ce qui était des plus normal, ils en convenaient, mais ils avaient obtenu 24 heures rien que pour eux et leur famille. Ainsi que le droit de choisir la photo qui allait paraître de leur enfant. Aucun film n'avait été autorisé et les lois étaient des plus striques à cet effet depuis plus de 50 ans.

Duo n'osa l'embrasser. Diane portait un petit bonnet tout aussi rose que le reste de sa petite tenue.

« Elle a des cheveux ? »

« Il semble que non, mais cela viendra Monsieur Yuy-Maxwell ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous laisse avec elle et je viendrais vous la rechercher pour le biberon. »

« Je ne peux pas le lui donner ? »

L'infirmière lui sourit après un léger soupir.

« Vous venez de sortir du bloc Monsieur Yuy-Maxwell, mais je ferais une exception pour vous. Je reviens donc plus tard avec le biberon de Diane et je resterais à vos côtés en cas de problème, d'accord ? »

Duo est tout sourire et Heero était très heureux pour lui. Après tout ce que son époux venait d'endurer, il était bien normal qu'il puisse donner son premier biberon à sa puce qu'il couvait des yeux déjà.

« Oui je suis d'accord, merci. »

« Merci Miss Clark. »

« Vous formez une famille tellement adorable en cet instant. »

Duo ne perdit pas le nord.

« Vous pouvez nous prendre en photo ? »

Heero sourit en secouant la tête. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tenez. »

Portable numérique dernier cri en main, elle activa la fonction photo et en prit 2 sous 2 angles différents, puis elle redonna celui-ci à Heero. Duo la remercia…

« Merci car dans peu de temps nous allons être envahis par la famille et les amis proches. »

« Oui ils trépignent d'impatience dans le couloir mais je leur ai dit d'attendre que votre époux aille les chercher. »

Heero remercia le ciel de leur avoir donner une infirmière prévenante.

« Merci de cette attention. »

« C'est normal monsieur. Je vous laisse maintenant. »

Elle quitta la chambre aussitôt et Heero regarda son ange contempler leur fille en lui caressant une de ses petites mains.

« Elle est belle et tellement petite et douce… »

Duo la souleva doucement et l'embrassa sur le front que le bonnet ne couvrait pas.

« Et elle sent bon. »

« Oui elle est très belle et tes yeux mais elle n'est pas décidé à nous les monter encore. »

« Non elle fait encore un gros dodo. C'est épuisant de venir au monde même par césarienne et il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces car ils vont tous vouloir la porter. »

« Ooh non pas aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée mon cœur. »

« Heero ? »

« Je leur ai dit et même s'ils sont tous râlés, ils ont très bien compris que j'avais raison. »

« Je t'aime… Viens assis-toi à côté de moi. »

« Je peux ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux… Maintenant… Diane voici ton autre papa, il fronce les sourcils mais ne mord pas, par contre il va être un papa très très protecteur car tu es une petite fille mais il t'aimera plus que tout tu peux en être certaine. »

Duo disant cela avait posé Diane au creux des bras de son époux qui ne put retenir une larme de joie couler le long de sa joue.

« Duo.»

« Tu vois ton papa pleure déjà, c'est qu'il t'aime Diane je te l'ai dit. »

« Baka. »

« Vi mais un baka heureux et comblé. »

Heero posa sa joue contre son cuir chevelu.

« Tu as juste commis une erreur. »

« Ah oui ? laquelle ? »

« J'aime notre fille mon ange mais tu resteras celui que j'aime le plus au monde, Diane arrive juste après toi. »

« Heero. »

Duo repartit à pleurer pour la troisième fois.

Heero, quelques instants plus tard, alla chercher tous les autres dans le couloir et autant dire que Duo qui avait de nouveau Diane dans les bras, eut l'impression de se revoir dans sa jeunesse en boite de nuit lorsque les spots tournoyaient autour de lui sur la piste à la différence près… Que là il les prenait de plein fouet avec les flashs mis pour être sûr d'avoir de magnifiques photos.

-

Le 15 juillet 2097, toute la petite famille Yuy-Maxwell rentrèrent ensemble à la maison, Diane avait 7 jours. Duo était resté une semaine à l'hôpital des suites de sa césarienne.

« Tu vas voir ma puce, papa t'a fait une magnifique petite chambre avec une multitude de couleurs différentes, de belles étoiles au plafond. »

Diane les yeux grand ouvert fixait son daddy avec de grands yeux de la même couleur que les siens pour le moment. Mais toujours pas de cheveux en vu.

Duo lui avait mis une magnifique petite robe couleur mauve pour sa sortie d'hôpital. Les pieds nus car il faisait très chaud en ce mois de juillet.

« Tu as baissé la clim ? »

« Hn. Elle aurait eu trop froid d'un coup en arrivant de l'extérieur et ils les couvrent tellement en hôpital. »

« Oui tu as eu raison tu es déjà un papa parfait. »

Heero l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu dans le fauteuil avec Diane, je vais préparer son biberon après avoir posé les affaires dans notre chambre. »

« Le biberon ! »

Heero regarda son époux avec un grand sourire et Duo en cligna des yeux d'étonnement.

« J'ai sacrifié un partie de la boite de lait mais je me suis entraîné tous les soirs depuis la naissance de notre fille, je reviens vite. »

Duo était très fier de son mari.

« Il a appris à te préparer tes biberons, c'est pas super ça ma puce ? Je te dis pas sa tête lorsqu'il va devoir changer ta couche après le biberon. Là il n'a pas du s'entraîner à l'odeur… Vi c'est drôle hein papa il va trouver cela moins drôle tu verras. »

Diane souriait à Duo qui lui parlait avec lui-même un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard ce fut Heero qui avait Diane dans les bras en train de lui donner le biberon pour la première fois sous le regard d'un Duo attendri par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Premier rot réussi pour Heero et éclat de rire 45 minutes plus tard environ de Duo au moment de changer Diane qui avait fait son premier popo à la maison.

« Duo je suis obligé ? »

« Oui mon amour, partage des tâches. J'ai peut être un congé maternité comme une femme, voir plus au vu que je suis le premier homme à enfanter, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis un homme au foyer et tu vas devoir le faire lorsque je vais reprendre mon travail. N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui va prendre la relève. »

« … »

« Tout se passera bien. Tu as encore 4 mois pour te mettre dans le bain. Et tu as les grands-mères qui vont être des plus envahissantes aussi maintenant. »

Heero qui venait de défaire les scratches de la couche fit une grimace terrible. Duo se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater une deuxième fois de rire.

« Duo ça ne sent pas bon et c'est tout couleur moutarde. »

« 'Vi c'est encore petit tu sais. J'ai un des petits une fois lorsque je m'occupais des petites sections qui m'a fait caca dans son slip… Crois-moi. Ce que vient de te faire ta fille n'est rien en comparaison. »

Heero ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

« Cela ne me rassure pas le moins du monde. »

Duo vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

« C'est la nature mon amour. Ce qui rentre doit ressortir. »

« Ça va être terrible lorsqu'elle va avaler des choses solides. »

« Oui, mais ne te plains pas c'est une petite fille normalement tu n'as pas de risque qu'elle te fasse pipi dessus. »

« Quelle chance… Hummmm il sent bon ce lait de toilette. »

« Tu vois tout ne put pas et les fesses de ta fille vont être toute propre et douce. »

« Hn, tu as raison et c'est le popo de notre fille. Elle est encore plus belle qu'à la naissance. »

« Oui mais toujours pas un cheveu. »

Heero sourit.

« Tu fais une fixation sur ses cheveux. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et prit un air tout penaud.

« Je voudrais qu'elle ait des cheveux pour son baptême… Tu es toujours d'accord hein ? »

« Oui, même si je trouve cela bizarre. Je suis athée, ma famille plutôt Bouddhisme même s'ils ne pratiquent pas. Ta famille d'adoption est musulmane pas ton père, là encore pas de pratique et toi tu veux le baptiser devant Dieu. »

« Mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai de mes vrais parents. »

« Je sais c'est pour cela que je suis toujours d'accord. Même Quatre et Wufei se sont fait baptiser le mois dernier pour être les parrains donc si je change d'avis je prends des risques. »

Duo l'embrassa dans le cou pendant qu'Heero prenant leur fille dans ses bras avec une couche toute propre.

« Aller au dodo maintenant ? »

Heero lui fit un bisou sur le front et la rapprocha du visage de Duo pour qu'il en fasse de même. Diane avait baillé à plusieurs reprises durant l'opération, changement de couche. Le trajet de l'hôpital à la maison avait été des plus fatigants pour Diane. Tellement de chose à regarder avec ses petits yeux.

Heero lui avait retiré sa robe et l'avait laissée en body. Il l'a mise au centre de son lit pour la première fois avec Duo collé dans son dos.

« Tu voulais le faire ? »

« Non je suis heureux que tu l'ais mise au lit. J'aurais pleins d'autres occasions de le faire mon amour. »

Duo bailla sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Désolé. »

« Et si nous allons nous aussi faire une petite sieste. »

« Heero je ne peux pas faire… Enfin tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais avec ma cicatrice qui me tire encore. »

Heero pris son mari dans ses bras et Duo s'y blottit comme du temps où il n'avait pas son gros ventre.

« Je ne veux pas cela mon ange. Juste t'avoir dans les bras, tu m'as terriblement manqué cette semaine. »

« Je suis bête. »

« Non juste fatigué. Aller allons-y car le prochain biberon arrive à grand pas. »

« 'Vi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir mis le baby phone en route dans les deux pièces. Ce fut un couple heureux enlacé qui s'endormit paisiblement.

**FIN  
du  
XLIV**

Comme me l'a dit Noan à plusieurs reprises, **c'est KAWAI**. _( Vi, je confirme … Noan)_  
Je n'ai pas eu la chance de Duo avec mon ex-mari, mais certaines l'ont et j'en suis heureuse pour elle.  
J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette séquelle et je l'aime beaucoup.  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain… Toujours les mêmes conditions. Si l'inspiration est là, sinon à dans 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

◈ … **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
